Lukas K.
Lukas Kochanowski is a 16 year old metalhead who goes to Bob Joe High School. For some reason he is convinced he is born in the wrong generation and wants to live in the 70's-80's because he thought music was better back then. He was hired by Harrison and Kenny to be in their band after their bassist Alana kept flaking on them for weeks. Biography Early Life Lukas was the second child of four children in a heavily religious family. His ancestors originated from Poland. He grew up singing and playing gospel music and then discovered his affinity for rock music. However, his parents never let him listen to any music that they deemed was inappropriate. As Lukas got older he became more and more rebellious going against his family's traditions. Bob Joe In his sophomore year Lukas transferred to Bob Joe high school, where he tried to look for friends that liked heavy metal. However his search proved fruitless, as he repelled everyone away with his hot temper. He got in several fights with other students over petty disagreements. He briefly befriended a boy named Brett from his church group but his troublesome behavior drove Brett away. Lukas joined a troubled garage band called Occult Theocracy which was Harrison and Kenny’s band. They hired him after their bassist and backup singer Alana kept flaking on them for weeks. Lukas was immediately made to fulfill Alana’s former roles, and they moved on without her. Lukas just wanted to fulfill his dream of being a rock star, but he got more than what he bargained for as he witnessed his bandmates’ personal troubles. Both Kenny and Harrison were addicted to benzos and drank heavily. Later, the band was reduced to two people after Kenny and Alana were gone. One day Harrison and Lukas were on the bus when the bus driver left the bus to take the world’s longest smoke break. Lukas suggested that they steal the bus, because he wanted to go home as soon as possible. They went to the front of the bus, and after making sure that there was no one else on the bus, they closed the door and Harrison sat in the driver’s seat. After tinkering around the boys drove away from the station just as the bus driver came back. Harrison drove the bus around the neighborhood, controlling it with great precision. He dropped off Lukas at his house, and then as he was about to leave the neighborhood he was accosted by several police cars who were waiting for him at the neighborhood entrance. That weekend Harrison went to jail and had his phone confiscated so he couldn’t contact Lukas. Lukas’s parents began to get suspicious of their son and his activities with Harrison. Lukas invited Harrison to his church group, where the latter was poorly received. Harrison sat awkwardly as the religious teens prayed and did bible study, and tried to pretend that he was interested until one of the other teens called him a Satanist. Lukas forged his parents’ signature to get earrings and a nose piercing, but due to his lack of knowledge on how to take care of them, he lost them pretty quickly. He tried to run away to Harrison’s house to get new piercings but his parents caught him. Lukas ran away from his home when his mom was about to cut his long hair that he had spent months growing. He ran all the way to Harrison's house and hid there. There, he learned about the story of why Occult Theocracy fell apart. At some point Lukas got a part-time job at McDonalds Appearance Lukas is a scrawny young boy with a constant angry or grumpy expression. He wears a black sleeveless band shirt and black jeans and sometimes a battle jacket. He has shoulder length blond hair which constantly leads to people misgendering him. He is 160cm tall and very light. In year two his hair had grown even longer, and he appears to have grown taller. His old sprite had him lacking arms but rest assured he does have arms Personality Lukas is a stereotypically rebellious teen who tries a little too hard to stand out from the crowd. Being the third generation of refugees, he doesn't really know or care about what his ancestors did. He tries to emulate his favorite badasses and rock stars, like any kid would. He gets in trouble frequently for doing stuff that he thinks makes him cool. He is rude to his elders and refuses to befriend people who he thinks are losers. He is quite selfish but not surprising for someone of his age. He is somewhat of a music elitist, believing that 80’s metal is the only good music. He loathes pop music, nu-metal, “emo” music, anything that isn’t heavy enough, but somehow tolerates Christian Rock. Useless Facts * Poor Lukas got demoted to extra in the new spinoff. To be honest he really is only present in 10% of Harrison's life * He looks very similar to his younger sister to the point where people get them mixed up. * He is slightly similar to Kenny, since they both have three siblings and like heavy metal. Except Lukas has a way better home life than Kenny ever did. Images 5642.JPG Lukas2.png Sprites Lukas Smiling.JPG Lukas Walking.JPG Lukas Blank.JPG Lukas Neutral.JPG Lukas PromNight.JPG Lukas Angry.JPG Lukas back.JPG Q and A * SOCIOECONOMIC LEVEL? Middle class * HOBBIES? Playing music on his guitar, writing new songs, listening to his music * SPECIAL SKILLS / TALENTS? he has some music talent * PATIENCE LEVEL? Short * REGRETS? Letting his mom cut his hair * FAVORITE PLACE? The concert venue * MODE OF TRANSPORTATION? Public transit * WEAPON His fists, a textbook * SMELLS LIKE? Cigarettes and new clothes * WHERE THEY LIVE NOW? Concordia City * MAKES A LIVING BY? He works part time at a fast food place * RACE, ETHNICITY AND NATIONALITY? Lukas's family is of Polish ancestry * MUSIC THEY LISTEN TO? HEAVY METAL ONLY!!! �� * BAD HABITS? Well he has a habit of getting irrationally angry over petty things, so I assume he gets into internet fights a lot...over music. * WHAT TURNS THEM ON? His new band releasing a new album * KIND OF STUDENT IF THEY ATTEND/WERE TO ATTEND SCHOOL? (E.G. CLASS CLOWN, STRAIGHT A) The wannabe metalhead kid who blasts music through his earbuds and comes off as kind of standoffish but actually turns out to be pretty nice once you get past his tsundere-ness. * DO GHOSTS OR SUPERNATURAL ENTITIES EXIST IN THEIR’ WORLD? apparently...he played with an Ouija board once and got spooked * WHAT ONE ITEM WOULD THEY TAKE TO AN UNINHABITED ISLAND? His CD's * OUTLOOK ON LIFE? ROCK OR DIE���� * WHAT OR WHO INSPIRED YOU TO CREATE THEM? Metalhead kids at school lol * FAVORITE OBJECT? his ipod that has over 500 songs in it * WHEN DID YOU CREATE THIS CHARACTER? 2014 because of metalhead kids at school lol * WHAT WAS YOUR CHARACTER LIKE AS A CHILD? A surprisingly good Christian child. Clean cut and cute. Then he turned edgy * WHAT (IF THEY CAN) DOES YOUR CHARACTER EAT? Crappy fast food * WHAT IS SOMETHING OTHER PEOPLE ASSUME ABOUT YOUR CHARACTER? Bro is that a girl? Oh wait * FIRST MEMORY? Getting his first guitar and singing at church. Now I'm imagining a tiny Lukas standing on the stage and trying to sing Amazing Grace to a crowd * SIBLINGS? 2 with another on the way * WEARS JEWELRY? Yes... * CLOSE FRIENDS? Harrison, Brett, his girlfriend * AS A CHILD, WHAT DID THEY WANT TO BE WHEN THEY GREW UP? A Rock Star!!!! * FIRST KISS? (WHEN AND WITH WHOM) Still none yet hehe. He's a Christian, man * BELIEF IN AN AFTERLIFE? Sure I guess * DO THEY STAND UP FOR WHAT THEY BELIEVE IN? Yes * WANTS TO GET MARRIED? To a hot metalhead chick * PASSIVE, AGGRESSIVE, OR DEFENSIVE? Defensive * MOST TRAUMATIC EXPERIENCE? When his sister stepped on his rare CD's * WHAT BRINGS THEM THE MOST JOY? Playing his guitar * DO THEY PLAY ANY INSTRUMENTS? Yes * FAVORITE HOLIDAY? Christmas * WOULD THEY DARE KILL SOMEONE? No... * INVOLVED WITH MAGIC OR WITCHCRAFT? No * BODY MODIFICATIONS? (PIERCINGS, IMPLANTS, TATTOOS ETC.) Lukas got a small ear piercing but it fell out and he lost it, he later got a nose piercing at some point in year two Category:Male Category:Bob Joe High School Category:People in a relationship